Air bag systems in automotive vehicles generally include an air bag cushion that is designed to deploy within a passenger compartment of the automotive vehicle when triggered by a sensor signal. For example, air bag systems might be deployed upon sudden deceleration of a vehicle or upon impact of the vehicle with another object. The art continues to investigate improvements for air bag systems.